Simon Sabre
Simon Sabre is a loyal member of the Drax Academy and an enemy to the refugees. He is one of the members sent by the Drax Academy to exterminate them, and he will stop at nothing to do it. Base Stats Advanced Techniques Glowing Sanctuary - 30 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Simon calls to the healing spirits of Drax, making his blade glow. He heals for 10% of his maximum health over 5 seconds and gains 35% life steal for 15 seconds, as well as 60% armor and special resistance for 10 seconds. The two are separate buffs. Eye of the Dark Dragon - 20 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Simon permanently gains 10% accuracy and 15% dodge chance. *ACTIVE: Simon focuses the sweet spot on his blade and targets an enemy. Simon then dashes towards them, silencing them and dealing 90 base damage, and cuts their healing and regeneration by 50% for 5 seconds. This move cannot miss. Rivalry - Innate *PASSIVE: Simon gains 10% life steal for every enemy that is, or is associated with, the -type. Gamma Slash - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Simon teleports behind an opponent and strikes them from behind, dealing 100 base damage and decreasing the target's movement speed by 30% for 5 seconds. Delta Blow *ACTIVE: Simon can activate this within 5 seconds of successfully landing a Gamma Slash. Simon delivers a glancing blow to the enemy with his sword, empowered by the Drax. This stuns the target and deals an additional 60 base damage. Epsilon Spin *ACTIVE: Simon can activate this within 3 seconds of successfully landing a Delta Blow. Simon spins with his sword outstretched for another 5 seconds, slashing the stunned enemy repeatedly with damage worth up to 3 basic attacks per second. Simon heals for 40% of the damage done. Darkland's Scrouge - 80 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Simon becomes infused with the Drax's powers, gaining 40% attack, 40% life steal, and 60% movement speed for 20 seconds. If Simon defeats an enemy while this move is active, all of his cooldowns are halved (including this technique's.) Basic Techniques Simon is capable of performing advanced martial arts moves, including kicks, punches, blocks, and kicking combos, and basic swordsmanship moves. Item Layout *Frozen Mallet *Sapphire Crystal *Avarice Blade Unique *Long Drax Blade Trivia *Some of Simon's abilities are very comparable to Master Yi's: :*Gamma Slash is essentially a weaker version of Yi's Alpha Strike that scales with attack instead of special attack and hits only one enemy. Gamma Slash, however, can chain into a more powerful complex of moves afterwards. :*Glowing Sanctuary is comparable to Yi's Meditate in that they both heal and give armor and special resistance, but Sanctuary allows Simon to move during the healing duration and gives him life steal as well. To make up for this, Simon's move heals significantly less. :*Darkland's Scrouge is comparable to Yi's Highlander in that they both give the user extra movement speed and lower the cooldowns of every one of the user's moves if an assist or knockout is earned. However, Yi's Highlander gives him attack speed, while Simon's Scrouge gives him attack power. Also, Simon can be slowed while using the ability, unlike Yi, who cannot. Category:Villains Category:Drax Academy